1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water purifier and, more particularly, to a simplified water purifier for purifying polluted fresh water or sea water by a process of fluorine ion electrolysis.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, pollution of water areas such as ponds, lakes and marshes, rivers, adjoining seas, and the like by pollutants such as dissolved organic matters, bacteria and the like has progressed greatly to cause extensive damage to aquatic lives and the like.
Purification of a polluted water area has been conventionally carried out by an aeration plant installed therein or a water treatment plant installed on the land near the area so that polluted water can be pumped for treatment to purify it.
Unfortunately, the prior art described above causes an increase in cost of equipment and operating costs, as well as complexity in management for operation and maintenance.